Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X
The Mitsubishi Evolution X is the 10th generation of the Mitsubishi Evolution-series and is also expected to be the last one. The Evo X is powered by a 2.0L Turbo Inline-4 4B11T engine and is equipped with a new S-AWC AWD system that enables regulation of braking and torque force at each wheel of the car. Editions Red The "Red" edition of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X was released on September 28th, 2010, and is the Cash version of the Evolution X. Silver The "Silver" edition of the Lancer Evolution X was released on September 28th, 2010, and comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts. Katana The "Katana" edition (also known as the Showdown King edition) of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X was released on September 28th, 2010, and is only available as a Rental at the moment. The car features mixed-street performance parts and aftermarket parts. Players can rent this car for 24 hours. On June 2nd, 2015, the "Katana" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash as part of the End of the World event. Ryo The "Ryo" edition was released on January 12th, 2011, as a rental car, which could be rented until August 21st, 2012, for . However, this car can be permanently owned by winning it in the Car Prize Pack which was made available on February 20th, 2013. The "Ryo" edition comes with race tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, aftermarket parts and an unique livery which resembles the livery of Ryo Watanabe's car in Need for Speed: ProStreet. Shatter The "Shatter" edition of the Lancer Evolution X was released on September 13th, 2011, and is an Art Director variant of the Evolution X. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts as well as 2-star Skill Mods and rare aftermarket parts. Revolution The "Revolution" edition of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X was released on March 12th, 2013, as a Drag edition car. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique Aftermarket Parts which features a rare Drag bodykit and an unique License Plate. Overall Performance The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X has a stock top speed of 251 km/h (146 mph) which is slightly below average for Class C. It has good acceleration but a weak nitrous output. The handling is good and responsive but it suffers from understeer which makes the Evo X rely on handbraking when entering a corner at high speed. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the Evo X can perform well. It can go through roadblocks fairly easily, due to its narrow body, and its weight allows it to remain stable, when colliding with heavy police vehicles such as Rhinos. After collision, its decent acceleration allows it to regain its speed. However, because of its all-wheel drive configuration and its weight, it tends to understeer when entering corners. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSN.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Title NFSMW2012.jpg Gallery CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Silver.jpg|Silver CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Katana.jpg|Katana CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Katana 2.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Revolution.jpg|Revolution CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Revolution 2.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Revolution 3.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Revolution 4.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Ryo.jpg|Ryo CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Ryo 2.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Ryo 3.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shatter.jpg|Shatter CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shatter 2.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shatter 3.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shatter 4.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shatter 5.jpg Category:Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Mitsubishi Motors Category:AWD Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Small Cars Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:IGC Cars